In general, bench presses have three functions of a flat bench press for developing the muscle of the middle portion of the chest, a decline press for developing the muscle of the lower portion of the chest, and an incline press for developing the muscle of the upper portion of the chest, and individual bench presses having one function and complex bench presses having the three functions have been known,
First, the individual bench presses have no problem to be used for developing the muscles of the middle portion, the lower portion, and the upper portion of the chest, as shown in FIGS. 1, 2, and 3, but the purchase cost increases because it is required to purchase a flat bench 2a (see FIG. 1), a decline bench 2b (see FIG. 2), and an incline bench 2C (see FIG. 3), other than barbell presses 1. Further, considering the dimensions, generally, a width of 30, a length of 110, and a height of 40, of each of the benches 2a, 2b, 2c, too large space is required to install all of the benches 2a, 2b, 2c in a common home,
A complex bench press, as shown in FIGS. 4, 5, and 6, one bench 3 is switched to a flat (see FIG. 4), a decline (see FIG. 5), or an incline bench press (see FIG. 6), such that it is advantageous in efficiently using a space; however, as shown in FIG. 5, when it is switched to a decline bench press, the user's waist too bends and may foe injured, when it is used as an incline bench press, as shown in FIG. 6, the distance between a bar 4 and a bench 3 is so small that the user have to lift the barbell from barbell supports 5 in an uncomfortable position or the arms turns not perpendicular to the ground when taking down the barbell on the barbell supports 5 after exercising; therefore, force is unnecessarily applied to the shoulders and arras of the user, such that the shoulders and arms may be injured.
Further, it is trouble and takes long time to switch the complex bench press to the flat, decline, or incline bench press, as compared with the individual bench presses. This is because eight steps, that is, removing the barbell from the barbell supports 5, loosening the bolts for adjusting the height of the barbell supports 5, lifting the bench 3, removing and installing bench support bars 5a, adjusting the position of the barbell supports 5, tightening the bolts for adjusting the height of the barbell supports 5, placing the bench 3 on the support bar 5a, and placing the barbell on the barbell supports 5, are required no switch a bench press having a predetermined function to a bench press having another function.
As a result, there are two problems that the purchase cost is increased by purchasing benches and a relatively large space is required in comparison to the complex bench press, when individual bench presses of the related art are used to achieve the three functions of flat, decline, and incline bench presses, while there are two problems that the exerciser is easily injured and takes unnecessary time to switch the positions, when the complex bench press is used.